The Caged Lovers
by HyaHya
Summary: Love is a strong thing, when you find the person you are destined to be with it doesn't matter what they are or who they are because when you find them, you'll give up anything to help them. COMPLETENESS!
1. Chapter 1

_**I loved the oneshot 'The Caged Vampire' a lot so I have created a kind of sequel and put it into the story called 'The Caged Lovers'**_

_**So this is just a repeat of 'The Caged Vampire' next chapter is the sequel of sorts.**_

**Synopsis: Have you heard the tales about the caged vampire? The slayer girl has and she believes them.**

The Caged Vampire

Within the England slayer headquarters there is a high security block. Within the high security block there is a cell. Within that cell is a vampire.

He's been in there for three years. He hasn't been fed once. A normal vampire would have died by then, but they're told he isn't a normal vampire. There are eight rules they must follow to the letter around the caged vampire.

Do not get within arm's length no matter what.

Keep the sun cage up at all times.

Activate the alarm if he escapes.

Shoot him if he tries to escape.

Do not let him bite anyone.

Do not touch him.

Do not discuss codes in the same building as him.

Never speak to him.

For a while no one knew why he was in the cage; every vampire they had caught had been staked on the spot, why was he meant to live? It was because they couldn't kill him.

Rumours circled the caged vampire. Apparently he'd had a personality before but years in the cage had drained him of strength and left him starved and parched, hence the permanently scarlet eyes. Apparently he'd been friends with a breather. Few ever thought anything of the tales; they just saw the caged vampire. Hungry, inhuman and savage.

There was a rule never to speak to him. Why? He would manipulate them.

She was a weakling; scraped by her slayer exams by the skin of her teeth, nothing to be proud of, so she was put on an easy job. That job was to guard the caged vampire. It was hardly difficult; weakened by years of being starved he just lay there. She felt sorry for him; he was so weak and damaged.

One lonely evening she was doing a nightshift but her partner had bunked off. She decided to break the most important rule. She spoke to him.

"How long have you been here?" Her voice was squeaky and nervous. The caged vampire turned his tortured red eyes on her and her heart shattered. She could see the tears. He wasn't some jaded vampire, no vampire would ever cry.

The caged vampire opened his mouth to speak and a strangled sound came out. He coughed and his voice seemed to work again.

"Three and a half years," She drew in a shocked breath.

"How are you alive?" The caged vampire looked at her; she seem to care, her eyes wide with worry and tears forming at the thought of been locked in a cage for that long. He liked the slayer girl.

She knelt down in front of him and broke yet another sacred rule. She held out a pale hand.

"I'm Erin," She tried to give a reassuring smile.

"I'm Vlad," He took her palm in his. Hot met cold and the caged vampire smiled. He'd made a friend.

The slayer girl poured out her heart to the caged vampire. She told him about her life and he told her about his dreams of peace and his life before becoming undead. The slayer girl's partner never turned up so often it was just them but one night her partner decided to get their arse in gear.

He heard them talk about being lonely.

He reported the slayer girl for talking to the caged vampire and she reported him for skiving off.

She was put on probation; they were going to move her to another base where they could 'help' her. She had one night left with the caged vampire. One night that was going to change it all.

Three slayers including her guarded the caged vampire; they didn't trust her to be alone but she wasn't going to be alone.

"Let go of me slayers!" A female vampire was dragged down the corridor. Her eyes widened when she saw the caged vampire but she stayed silent as she was forced into a cell; there were two caged vampires.

"You don't mind a little extra work do you?" One of the slayers who'd escorted the female vampire to them asked.

"Nah, go ahead; we can deal with them," One of the other guards replied smoothly.

It was silent for a while.

The slayer girl saw the caged vampire looking at the female vampire with a kind of kinship, she was sure they were family.

A phone rang. One of the guards answered it.

"Stake her? Yes boss," Alarm shot through the caged vampire and the slayer girl. So the slayer girl did it.

_CRASH! _She smashed a glass over one of the guard's heads; he stayed stood so she hit him. He crumpled to the floor.

"Hey!" The other guard exclaimed moving to stop the slayer girl but he made a fatal mistake. _Snap! _The caged vampire released his hold on the now dead slayer's neck.

"Drink," The female vampire said nodding at the slayer dead by the cage. "You need your strength,"

So the caged vampire drained the corpse. The slayer girl decided to ignore it and unlocked the cages instead.

"You won't regret this," The caged vampire said as they ran for the exit.

The slayer girl nodded.

She knew they would find each other again.

Despite the punishment she was given she never regretted free the caged vampire and she had a good reason.

The slayer girl and the caged vampire loved each other.

_**Aww. Vlerin fans forgiven me nowweeey?**_


	2. The Caged Slayer

**Synopsis: Love defies all walls, even the walls of a cage. **

_**I loved the oneshot 'The Caged Vampire' a lot so I have created a kind of sequel and put it into the story called 'The Caged Lovers'**_

The Caged Slayer

Within the England slayer headquarters there is a high security block. Within the high security block there is a cell. Within that cell is a slayer, the caged slayer.

She wasn't in there to lure him back; she was in there because she let him out. The slayer girl let the caged vampire out thus the slayer girl became the caged slayer.

She wasn't in there just because they thought she was insane, they thought it fantastic irony to put her in the cage she let the vampire boy escape. She didn't ever regret her decision though. She loved the caged vampire.

He was a rubbish slayer. His hatred damaged his marks severely but he'd pulled through, he had a debt to pay and he loved her. Most importantly he loved her, because of his rubbish marks he was put on guard duty, the easiest job a slayer can do. It wasn't like the caged slayer could escape from a cage meant for a vampire.

His partner was the original partner of the caged slayer; he was lazy and tended to skive off but he made clear to the slayer boy that the caged slayer was to be treated like a vampire. The slayer boy didn't understand why; the caged slayer hadn't killed anyone.

The slayer boy often watched the caged slayer late at night, wondering if she'd realise while his partner skived off as usual just like the caged slayer's partner had.

So he broke the rules just like the caged slayer had.

He spoke to her.

"Remember me?" He breathed to the caged slayer one night when his partner had bunked off. The caged slayer turned her tearful blue eyes on him looking confused before she saw the real him.

"It's you!" She gasped. It was the vampire boy! They shared a kiss between the bars but the slayer partner with the gift of terrible timing walked in to the pair reuniting.

It looked bad, but it wasn't as bad as being caught with a vampire.

"Vlad!" The slayer boy turned to face his partner. "Why are you kissing her? She's a traitor!" Something snapped. The caged slayer wasn't a traitor for saving the vampire boy.

"Well I'm not even a slayer," The slayer boy showed his true colours as the vampire boy in the form of crimson eyes and fangs.

The lazy partner ran to activate the alarm but as he was lazy and didn't keep in shape the vampire boy stopped him.

"Sleep," The vampire boy ordered his eyes glowing yellow and the lazy partner collapsed in a heap. The vampire boy turned to the caged slayer. "We haven't much time, we need to escape." With a snap of his fingers the cell was open and the slayer girl's hands were in his.

The slayer girl and vampire boy fled.

The slayers guild followed but they were together and that was all that mattered to them.


End file.
